Pokemon!
by My Swagg Level Its over 9000
Summary: A boy sets off on his Pokemon adventure... Dead, to be deleted soon unless you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm making a Pokemon Fanfic, I've started this several times, but I never had a really good idea.**

* * *

I ran all the way home on my last day of school. I had already said goodbye to all my friends and gotten ready to go. My mom wasn't really ready to accept the fact that I was leaving, but my dad was overjoyed, considering he used to be a gym leader back in Hoenn. Being twelve tommorow was going to be the only birthday present I needed.

I tried to go to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I already knew what Pokemon I was going to choose, I had set my alarm clock, I had packed a backpack and bought a map of the town. I wasn't some unprepared fool that was going to wake up late and end up with a Pikachu.

I was wearing extremely soft pajamas, and I calmed my mind. I hummed the school anthem, called Born to Be A Winner and grew tired. I was going to be the best trainer to come from Pallet Town!


	2. Chapter 2

Surely enough my Alarm woke me up at six AM sharp, and the rest of the house. (What? I didn't want to be late) My dad let off a big joyous laugh, and my brother and mother began to cry because they didn't want me to go. I told them I wasn't going to leave for, like three hours anyway, and that I was going to visit once my Pokemon learned fly.

I got dressed in my grey pants and my purple t-shirt. I stuffed my backpack unceremoniously with data-books and miscellany such as a blanket and a pillow.

I talked to everyone for hours. Before I knew it I had said goodbye to everyone, including my dad's Pokemon. I jogged through the City. On the way I met up with my friend Cyan. "Hey, Lavender!" "Yo, Cyan thanks staying for my birthday!"

He was born four days before me, but he had waited to get his Pokemon until my birthday. "No problem, my mom said I couldn't go without a friend anyway."

We ran to the Pokemon Laboratory, opened the door, and charged in.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyan and I walked up to Professor Oak and announce our presence. He printed off our trainer cards, and Pokedexs were given too. little bus-pass type things. They had recently digitized the entire gym system, so you didn't have to worry about losing badges. The Pokemon were sitting out on the table. The Bulbasaur looked proud, the Squirtle looked happy, and the Charmander looked nervous. I leaned in close to it and looked it in the eyes.

"Hey little guy, you okay?" He seemed very timid, but then all of the sudden he licked me on the face. I scooped him up and tickled him on the forehead. "I choose Charmander." The Bulbasaur flinched noticeably. The Squirtle kept beaming though, as Cyan chose him.

We went back to my house and ate cake. My dad me a Pokemon egg. "Wow, dad thanks dude!" "Hey, Cyan, man we should battle, because I know you a scrub. He accepted my challenge.

"GO CHARMANDER" "GO SQUIRTLE"

Both were level 5, Charmander knew Scratch and Growl.

"Squirtle, Tackle!"

"Charmander jump over it and scratch him!" Squirtle was thrown down. We were fighting in the living room, with all the furniture pushed aside. "Squirtle tackle again!" He knocked Charmander backwards. "Jump at him and scratch!" He hit Squirtle in the face. Squirtle fainted.

We walked to the edge of town together and then walked separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

After walking through a field of tall grass for one and a half hours and fighting several Raticates, I got my Charmander up to level eight. It started puffing out little flames. It seemed to fight timidly but quickly. I checked the Pokedex, and it had learned Ember. In Viridian City I went to the Pokemon center and healed my Charmander and we both ate meals. I spent the night there. Next morning I awoke to the sound of the egg hatching. A Mareep came out. It sat on my Charmander's shoulder and rubbed it's face on his. It was level one, so after feeding it some milk and stuff, I had it exercise lightly. It was shooting thunderbolts by the end of the day. I spent two more days there and trained Mareep to level six, and Charmander to level ten. I heard the gym leader was super strong, so I didn't go there. I decided to check out the Pokemon league, and to my suprise Cyan was there. "Hi Lavender, I'm ready to re-battle you!"

"Go Mareep!" "Go Nidoran" (level eight) "Mareep, use thunder-wave!" She shot out a wave of sparks that paralyzed Nidoran. "Peck!"

It wasn't very effective against Mareep, but being only three days old, Mareep wasn't fast or very strong. "Thundershock!" Nidoran leaped at Mareep through the ray of lightning. It used peck again and knocked them both out. Mareep went up to seven, and I sent out Charmander. He sent out Squirtle. "Bubble" "Ember" They seemed to cancel each other out, and Charmander scratch Squirtle. "Bubble" "Duck under it and use ember again!" Squirtle got knocked into the air and fainted upon hitting the ground. I said my goodbyes and traveled through the forest to get to Pewter City.


	5. Chapter 5

I continued to train and fought multiple bug trainers, but after using ember over and over I noticed my Charmander couldn't use it anymore until healing. That would be useful to know against Brock.  
In the city I bought several potions and checked my Pokemon. Mareep was at Lvl 14, and Charmander was at 15. I was pretty sure I wasn't ready for Brock. The fact is my team had no chance of winning against a group of rock pokemon.  
I went back to Viridian City and searched for a Mankey. After maybe ten minutes I found one. I sent out Mareep, who used a thunderwave to stop Mankey in it's tracks. I tossed a pokeball at it. Suprisingly it popped out and jumped at Mareep. Mareep leapt back, scared of it's attack despite the ten level distance. "Thunder shock" Mareep blasted Mankey and fainted it instantly. I caught the Mankey and healed it at a Pokemon center.  
I began to train Mankey. It had training weight bands, which I strapped twenty pound weights to. It weighed eighty pounds heavier, but apparently Mankey's use up to three times that easily. I trained it up to twelve on the way back to Pewter.  
In the gym I fought many trainers and strengthened Mankey up to 13. I needed it to be at max power to fight Brock, so I removed the weights. Mankey instantly moved up to 14. Brock smiled as I challenged him. "Go Mankey" "Go Geodude"  
I had Mankey use low kick but Geodude used defense curl and managed to tank it. Next it used Sand~Attack, and Mankey flailed around. Then Geodude used rollout and knocked Mankey to the ground. He continually used Rollout. "Mankey, low kick again. He managed to spin Geodude around after kicking him in the arm, although he was aiming for the chest. "Geodude use Rollout at maximum power" "Mankey, low kick with all your strength!" They slammed into each other and they both fainted. I looked down, Mankey was my best hope against his Onix, but Mankey wasn't an option. I thought of a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mareep, Cotton Spore with all the might you can muster!" cotton spore greatly lowers the opponent's Pokemon's speed.

She shot out thousands of sticky wool pieces at Onix. Onix moved very slow, but still fast enough to catch Mareep and throw her.

After that seismic toss, Mareep was hurting, so I switched her out to Charmander.

"Charmander, USE METAL CLAW" Onix was hit on the head with a hundred pounds of force. "Next, run up his back shooting Ember the entire way. After that, smokescreen" Luckily Onix couldn't react in time, and instead crashed to the ground in a haze of smoke.

Brock couldn't see his Onix because Charmander had spewed smoke in his direction. I then noticed Onix was laying on Charmander's arm. "Metal Claw, Charmander" I couldn't say, try to flip it over, because then Brock would know. His claw grew white, and he knew the plan. However he wasn't strong enough to lift an Onix.

I thought for a moment because, it seemed Charmander, though extremely scared of such a strong and powerful Pokemon, recognized that he was still stronger. All of the sudden Charmander's entire body glowed white and grew up from two feet tall to almost four. He turned scarlet, and grew a hornlike crest on its head. "CHARMELEON" It roared then flexing the muscles in it's arm it rolled Onix over with explosive force. Then he jumped up and used Flamethrower and burnt Onix terribly. Onix was fainted, but still Charmeleon continued it's rampage. He shot out more flamethrowers at Onix, and slashed it multiple times with metal claw. I screamed "Charmeleon, STOP, the battles over!" He continued to beat Onix and as I shouted for it to stop and used my Pokeball to return it, He blocked it.

I shouted once again and this time Charmeleon leaped at me and raised it's claws above my head and filled it's mouth with flames, I knew I was about to be broiled. All of the sudden it stopped and started crying. I returned it to the Pokeball. Brock had ran over to Onix who was badly and heavily injured. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, GET CONTROL OVER YOUR POKEMON IDIOT!" He threw the badge at me and I caught it then inserted it into my dex, which printed out a knew trainer card with the badge icon.


	7. Chapter 7

I traveled up through the path to the mountain, fighting many trainers, mostly rich kids who couldn't raise a Pokemon their way out of a paper bag. I only used Mareep and Mankey, whose ability was apparently Anger Point, as every time he was hurt badly he powered up and knocked them out with a single hit. However, he never fought a Pokemon after they had fainted. He was now wearing one hundred pounds and every time he fought without them he was two levels higher. He was at level seventeen after taking them off, Mareeo was at fifteen and was itching to evolve. Charmeleon I had refused to train. Every time I sent him out at mealtime he attacked Mareep and Mankey, who were both barely able to subdue him, even with all their skill. He was at level sixteen. What had happened to him? Charmander wouldn't even want to fight in the first place.

When I got to the Pokemon Center, I was about to deposit him, but then I realized that Charmander was still in there, somewhere, he had stopped Charmeleon from roasting me.

I went into the cave. I wished I could've taken out Charmeleon because his tail was like a lamp. There was enough light to travel by, and despite the sixteen zubats that attacked us, Mareep was able to fend them off. We came into the lowest area and saw a group of team rockets whipping their Rattatas and Geodudes to excavate. I sent out Mankey and Mareep, I hated those guys. "Thunderbolt all of them!" Mareep shot out a lightning bolt that hit the very wet ground electrocuting them. One of them was not knocked out.

He sent out Raticate, level twenty-three. I kept Mankey out and had him use double-kick on the Raticate's head, knocking he into the ground. He took off his weights and powered up to max. Then Raticate used Super Fang and almost knocked him out, activating Anger Point.

Mankey used low kick and knocked Raticate out. The other Rocket's woke up and sent out their Pokemon, all around level ten, but their was at least seventeen of them, which would make this fight difficult. Mankey leaped from Pokemon to Pokemon kicking them into the ground, until all of the sudden he fainted from a Muk's Poison Gas. (I thought that was supposed to kick my grass)

"Go Mareep!"Mareep was up against ten Pokemon, but was knocked out by one set of rock-blasts! "Darn!" I reached onto my belt a pulled out Charmeleon's Pokeball...


End file.
